A blinded true love
by piratekitty66
Summary: this time they're serious especially aunty will Kyouhei and Sunako finally admit there feelings for each other? warning some cuss words and subjective scenes
1. The beginning of the end?

**DISCLAIMER:** i dont own a thing wish i did tho also im not a very strong writer so bare with it enjoy!

Its summer time at the Nakahara house hold. school had just been let out and peering into the mansion one could see the inhabitants going about their daily routines. Tho the 5 house mates are very different they got along well.

The darkness, oh how I just want to melt with in all because of one guy.

My names Sunako Nakahara Im 15 years old and I've been forced to live with 4 gorgeous men thanks to aunty. One of the creatures of light is ultra-radiant and makes my nose bleed profusely when he is near too bad we have kissed. The others say we love each other, maybe there right, but I just can't specially scene that day that I was called an _"ugly girl"sigh_ better get dinner started before Kyohei barges is and demands what i should make for his never full belly i swear that man is a trash compactor.

Sunako walked out of her sanctuary of darkness to cook for the four radiant beings seeing as how they managed to burn water (it can happen). Once she reached her destination HER kitchen she realized that one of the boys had tried to cook once again leaving her kitchen a mess and another ruined meal.

She screamed to all knowing that they could here her "IF ANY OF YOU TRY TO COME INTO MY KITCHEN AGAIN AND LEAVE IT LIKE THAT AGAIN WE'LL HAVE YOU FOR DINNER INSTEAD!"

Yuki was the only one brave enough besides Kyohei, but Kyohei was no where to been scene to enter her kitchen. Yuki cleaned the mess so Sunako could make them dinner with allot of vegetables especially carrots.

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE IN KYOHEI'S ROOM:<p>

Laying on his bed looking up at the ceiling was the most perfect creation ever known to man Kyohei Takano for once listening to his heart and mind.

Sunako why didn't I realize allot sooner that I care about you and that I love you those guys where right dammit why did they have to be right!Just thinking about it makes me not only hungry but angry. The boy gets off his bed and makes his way towards the living room sighing as he goes because for once the aroma of Sunako's cooking doesn't make his hunger known that could mean one thing CARROTS!

Takenaga, Ranmaru, Noi and Tamao where talking casually. Yuki looking very out of breath just joined them. Great i just hope its not on about how to hook us up again, not that i would mind but Sunako is very abrasive to anything good.

Just as dinner was done and being poured into 7 bowls the doors were blown wide open and dashing through the shattered door was none other than Miss Landlady or as we liked to call her "aunty". Oh men are we in for it now, not only is Sunako not a lady, but we're broke and might have to pay full rent (screams)

* * *

><p>Once everything calmed down and they were sitting on the couch with the food Sunako had made Aunty began to laugh.<p>

*maniacal laughter* look at them "I have an announcement for Kyouhei and Sunako"

Just by the tone aunty had used they we're huddled with their knees to their chests all except Tamao such a brave girl, not that I can blame them.

I had an evil glint to my eye and such a scary smile. Enough was enough I'll make those to admit their feelings for each other. It would have worked last time, but how was I to know Kyohei was still pure, after all he lives with Ranmaru. "You two will be spending some quality time together from now on until I AM SATISFIED!"


	2. One room

**DISCLAIMER:** i do not own the wallflower or perfect girl evolution wish i did im just playing with the characters oh heads up im not a strong writer either to bare with me and enjoy!

This has happened before nothing had happened, but that didn't stop anybody from trying to push the two together.

Shortly after Auntys announcement the "couple" had tried to make a break for it only to be stopped by Sebastian Aunty's butler. then he unceremoniousnessly (aware its not a word but it is now) threw them in the back of a limo tied up to one another and proceeded to drive.

Kyohei and Sunako arrived at Aunties villa high up in the mountains where "nobody would bother them" as Aunty put it, how could somebody so beautiful be so one was horrified while the other was the same but excited that he got to spend quality time with Sunako. That was until they got the tour.

It was a one bedroom villa with a super cushy soft bed, there was candles and rose petals scattered on the bed and across the room. The shower looked appealing if it hadn't been for the fact you could see it. Aunty was pulling out all the stops we are dead.

"Only one room again I can't stay in a room with you I'll die, due to your brilliance how could Aunty do this?" Sunako said with venom in her voice. Kyohei turned and looked at her and sighed "Why are you afraid of being alone with me?" It was a question that had always bothered him. Sure he was a great fighter and had killer made the girls turn to goo looks, but what did that matter when she knew the real him. Why was afraid to let him to let him love her to let him hold her to let him do anything about her unreplied feelings towards her.

The silence in the room was laced with annoyance anger and hunger. Sunako looked at the cause of her frequent nose bleeds and said "I'm scared that you'll just hurt me" She bolted out of the room very fast her eyes laced with tears and Kyohei after he realized what she had said cased after his heart

She was already halfway to the locked door when her from behind and held onto her as he whispered "Now why would i do that? when all i want to do is to take away all the pain that guy caused, when i want to douse you in kisses can't you tell Sunako Nakahara that I LOVE YOU!" With that he leaned in and kissed her and much to his surprise her nose wasn't gushing a river and she was kissing him back.

When reluctantly he pulled away he caught a small sad happy torn broken smile before she passed out.


	3. poor yuki? ranmaru? kyohei?

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NOTHING just playing with others and i'm going to murder my pc ha ha ha i wound up rewriting this 3 times now still not a good writer but what ever so please read and enjoy oh warning there are swear words :)

Back at the Nakahara household Yuki, Ranmaru, Takenaga, Noi, and Tamao where sitting at the kotatsu (a Japanese table that sits low to the ground covered by a futon or heavy blanket, upon the table sits there is often a heat source that's often built into the table itself) eating naba thinking I wonder what they're doing right now.

That was until Ranmaru's father walked in and demanded him and his fiancé come with him with an evil glare in his eye. Then there were three and only one wasn't in a relationship poor Yuki. Unfortunately Ranmaru's father had hear about what Miss Nakahara had done with Kyohei and Sunako.

The fortunate couple after having a sip of tea fell asleep and woke up on a private island that had no communication. The one bed room bungalow looked like it belonged on the island of Robinson Crusoe. there was a note by the dresser that statied they would have only weekly previsions of food, water, and anti-pregnancy alone no other form of communication was allowed

Meanwhile:

Takenaga just left to take Noi home is was very late in the evening they had just heard of Ranmaru's misfortune he'ld take longer than Kyohei and Sanako Yuki was left alone. Just then there came a knock at the door.

Yuki slowly went to the door crazy fan girl he thought he looked into the peep hole to see a girl with long raven hair that had red tints in it, her hair cascaded around her face to show icy blue eyes the ocean would be jealous of. she looked american (remember there in japan) and harmless, so Yuki opened the door to reveal that they where indeed the same height and she was american.

"hello my names Kylina"

Meanwhile in the mountains:

Kyohei settled Sanako into the bed thinking _god am i stupid of coarse she doesn't feel that way why would she when my own mother doesn't even want me.._what Kyohei didn't know tho was that the dark haired horror loving amethyst eyed girl was dreaming about him. Her eyes fluttered open in a snap and seeing how close they where she realized "i don't hate you, but i'm not sleeping with you either!" Kyohei in complete shock looked at her and said "i wouldn't force you to do anything you didn't want to the only reason why it went so far last time is A) i was hypnotized B) they said I'd have to pay all t he rent myself and C) because i really love you and would like to express it" just as he winked at her she passed out again causing him to laugh his head off until his stomach gurgled dammit now im hungry and can't cook worth crap "SUNAKO WAKE THE FUCK UP!"


	4. change

DISCLAIMER: I own Kylina that is the rest are already own to bad oh well still not a good writer and still more swearing but that happens on with the story peeps!

AT THE NAKAHARA'S ESTATE:

Yuki's heart was beating faster than a hummingbirds wings (let me tall yha that's fast you don't believe me look it up or actually see one its crazy) as he stared at Kylina realizing he hadn't said anything "my names Yuki can i help you?"

"Yea i just moved here stupid dad got a promotion and a transfer good thing i studied Japanese other wise I'd be screwed, but anyways i'm looking for my dog have you scene him? he's a chocolate lab Irish wolfhound mix (my favorite dogs don't ask) his names Liam hes a friendly dog just likes disappearing hes still a puppy maybe i should call him Houdini (if you don't know wtf! a famous magician for his disappearing acts) could you help me"

"sure but let me leave a note for my housemates they are all away and i don't want them to worry" Yuki ran to find a paper and pen to hastily inscribe going out to find a dog got my cell will call if anything happens and with that hum and Kylina started not only looking for Liam but also started down a road to something beautiful.

ON THE ISLAND:

"I can not believe that old man would pull the same crap Aunty did are they senile that they think this would work WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS WORLD" Ranmaru was just blowing off steam, but with each word spoken Tamao's heart kept breaking _he doesn't care he doesn't want me hell he won't even look at me oh i wish Noi and Sunako where here they are so much more confident then __i_. Once the player boy and the princess lost the musings of there voices all was silent

Ranmaru noticed there was only one bed he decided that the princess should be the one to slumber upon it, he grabbed a pillow and a blanket making his way to the couch and said "i don't want you to be uncomfortable so i'll sleep on the couch, unless you really want me by your side princess" with that Tamao grab the front of the playboys shit and pulled him in for a night that neither would hopefully regreat.

SOMEWHERE TOKYO:

Takenaga and Noi where walking the streets stealing shy glances at one another they where both so shy so it was a big surprise when Takenaga pulled Noi in for a kiss so passionate and loving that it hurt to look upon with that kiss the couple retired to a hotel for the night as to give Yuki privacy

AT THE VILLA:

Kyohei felt terrible so this time he attempted to make dinner. But before he did he made sure he knew where the fire extinguisher was, good thing to the stove caught on fire all he was attempting to do was boil water.

Sunako woke up to smoke terrified she catapulted out of bed and made a mad dash towards the kitchen to find that Kyohei was attempting to cook them dinner a small smile graced her lips as if to say this is why you stay out of the kitchen,.

Kyohei managed to cook everything before the water accident Sunako was shocked to say the least. They ate in silence not knowing what to say next. Kyohei said "I hope you know i meant what i said i do care for you and i love you and all i want is to make that pain that guy caused you to go away so please let me"

Sunako looking like a deer caught in the headlights eyes darting everywhere but on the radiant creature before her came to a conclusion that she was having a hard time grasping and accepting that "Kyohei-kun i love you too"


	5. The night where it felt right

**DISCLAIMER**: i swear and curse i got a kid sue me but i own only Kylina the rest are own alas by another im just playing with them :) still not a great writer nor a good speller i think im improving oh and my pc's acting up :( well on with the show!

AT THE NAKAHARA RESIDENCE:

Yuki and Kylina where prowling the streets looking for her lost puppy. Liam. as they wondered the estate they heard whimpering as they came across a dog black as night and as big as a pony even tho the dog had sadness in his eyes and some gray markings he was pure black and shaking from the cold. There he was Liam.

Yuki wanted to run up and cuddle the dog but Kylina beat him to it telling the dog repeatedly "it's OK it's OK we're going to go get warm now good boy" so Yuki came up besides Kylina and said "its very late and hes very cold why don't we go back to the mansion and get him dried off?" Yuki was very scared of rejection, but much to his surprise she agreed although she'd have to call her parents.

When they got the Liam dried of he took to curling in front of the fire "Um, look Kylina, i like you allot but im terrified of your dog." Yuki started turning all sorts of shades of red and purple.

Kylina turned to the poor man child took his hand leaned in and kissed him again and again and again until they both fell asleep on the couch.

AT THE ISLAND:

Ranmaru was in complete shock that _his_ princess would be so old enough to make a move on him. He had to stop what they where doing she wasn't ready and quite frankly neither was he.

Ranmaru grabbed her wrists pulled her in tight and said "Tamao, neither of us are ready for this i still don't know if i like you or not. (a/n god damn fucking play boy) why don't we play 20 questions and try to get to know each other before we try again?"

with each question asked Tamao found her self wanting to know more about her fiance and falling even more in love with the ladys man. she understood why he did the things he did although it hurt her she couldn't bring herself to hate him. and so the night ended with kissing and spooning;)

AT THE HOTEL (ok never wrote a sex scene so i choose takenaga and noi as my Guinea pigs lol oi warning its kinda awkward but they're shy so hence why my Guinea pigs)

Takenaga and Noi rented a room for the night as they approached the room they both got very nervous and almost wanted to just go home, to bad there rageing hormones had other things in mind.

Noi slid the key in the door with a soft click the door opened up into a modest room that had a bed tv and a small bathroom.

Both where very shy and not sure where to start then again Noi started looking at her left hand and kept thinking how much she loved him and wished to express it and if HE wasn't going to make the first move then SHE'd have to.

Noi grabbed the front of Takenaga's shirt with such confidence and passion it scared him almost then their lips meat in a slightly awkward, passionate, lustful, heated kiss their lips parted and their tongues battled for dominance. Then so slowly Noi started to unbutton his shirt until it fell from his shoulders and onto the floor, her shirt was opened and he was fiddling with her bra strap.

Then the bra finally cam loose after Noi had to help him causing him to blush scarlet they went back to kissing and with each kiss brought the couple closer and closer to the bed all that was left to take off where Takenaga's boxers (oh la la) he hesitated knowing that they would have to use protection, but wanted to be with in her to show her just how much he care for her and with that thought he forgot all about the condoms hidden safely in his backpack and proceed to take his boxers off, after that mission was accomplished he positioned himself at her entrance then slowly pushed into her slowly giving her time to adjust. Then he started thrusting into her hard she was so unbelievably tight he knew he wouldn't last long but he wanted to give his fiance a night she'd never forget. Then her walls clamped down on his erection causing both of them to scream out "I LOVE YOU" as they rode out their climax together. Both panting hard they kissed once more before he pulled out of her and then he laid down spooning her from behind and then with out much effort on either parties they fell asleep wondering what the future had in store for them.

AT THE VILLA: (ok sorry about that i warned y'all but hopefully this will make up for it)

Sunako's eyes went wide as she realized what she had said and quickly tried to fled the room. Kyohei still in shock at what his ears had heard quickly got over it when he realized that she loved him too and started to chase after the other piece of his heart. He found her in the bedroom upon a window still curled up in a ball she was crying his heart wrenched almost out of his body to go comfort her, and so he did.

Sunako didn't even realize he was in the room she had known for a while that she had more than friendly feelings towards the blond haired chocolate colored eyed creature of light Kyohei Takano. She felt hands pull her up for the window still then she felt a body as the arms attached to those hands comforted her letting her cry hysterically, all the while she heard said creature of light say "Its ok I've got you now, you're safe i'm never leaving you, just let it all out" They stood that way for 30 mins before she fully let it all out.

Kyohei gently touched her chin pulling it up so that he could see her violet eyes as he leaned in for a kiss that was full of understanding, passion, tenderness and most of all love. He was surprised to say the least when she returned the kiss imminently. They kiss that started out so innocent then stated getting very heated with lust especially when she slipped her tongue into his mouth he couldn't help it he moaned. Then they started battling for dominance in there now heated kiss while ripping off some clothes in the process.

Kyohei quickly flung Sunako onto the bed then proceed to climb on top of her. Sunako quickly flipped them over jumped off of him raced towards the kitchen for some ingredients and dashed back before Kyohei could lose the look of shock and rejection on his face which dropped the second he saw the strawberry's, the whipped cream (the kind that comes in the can), some chocolate syrup, a bucket of ice, and a pair of police issued handcuffs. Before he could process what that was for he found himself handcuffed to the head board of the bed, Sunako grabbed one of the pieces of ice and oh so gently pressed it against his exposed feverish skin that was of coarse after she ripped the rest of his shirt off.

Kyohei was struggling against his restraints because it felt so good, then he felt something at his lips he parted then to find a strawberry covered in whipped cream and chocolate syrup, again he moaned. Sunako smiled glad she was pleasuring him she could tell he was pissed about the restraints but she didn't care she knew with out a doubt that she was teasing the living shit out of him and quite enjoyed it that was until his erection decided to make itself apparent feeling guilty she undid the restraints. Kyohei pounced the temptress and once again pinned her under him putting her wrists in the handcuffs seconds after his where just left out of it.

Sunako didn't know what was going on all she knew was that was a part of her started burning as if somebody had lit a fire and wouldn't put in out the only thing was where the fire was she never even knew that existed before now. Kyohei made quick work of what tattered clothing was left leaving both their bodies exposed to one another he stopped only for a second to take in the body of the goddess before him. Sunako thinking otherwise began to squirm, Kyohei touched her face turning it before saying "your beautiful Sunako, i love you" then kissed every inch of her body before the tension got the better of him and then lets just say he was glad nobody was a round for miles to call the cops as he and Sunako gave themselves to each other over and over and over and over again with all the pent up frustrations they had they wouldn't be leaving that bedroom anytime soon unless it was food.

Yea sorry it was so long thats why i cut allot out of kyohei and sunakos scene i love the anime and the manga so if anybody gets confused just read/watch that k ok i've never scene the live action would like to but can't find it oh well read review hate like idc (i dont care) more to come :)


End file.
